


Solangelo Oneshots, Drabbles, and Prompts

by ShadowScribble



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dork Will Solace, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nico is a Dork, Short promts, Solangelo! - Freeform, fluffs, if i get prompts i'll keep writing them, or at least the first ones are, really old, so much, yeah that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScribble/pseuds/ShadowScribble
Summary: Everyday fluffy life for Will Solace and Nico di Angelo. Just short oneshots and drabbles to show my love for these precious boys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the can. Leave me a prompt and I'll write you a drabble of your very own.

Nico grumpily sat under the umbrella on the beach, scowling at Will. The blond blatantly ignored this as he pulled at his boyfriend’s hand.    
   
“C’mon! You look so cute, it’s a shame to just sit there! It’s too nice here to just sit and mope under the umbrella all day anyway. We did not go to Florida to celebrate our three year anniversary for this,” Will whined.   
   
Nico didn’t move from his sitting position, even as Will yanked on his hand a few more times. “I don’t like it. It’s hot, crowded, and loud,” he complained, crossing his arms over his black t-shirt, determined to have a bad time.   
   
Will dropped Nico’s hand and pouted. Suddenly his face lit up into the blinding smile that Nico loved so very much, and he exclaimed, “Let’s get ice cream!”   
   
Nico hesitated, mentally cursing his boyfriend for remembering his weakness for sweets. With a dejected sigh he just said, “Fine. Just one scoop, and you’re paying.”    
   
Will managed to smile even brighter, the expression more blinding than the sun reflecting off the waves and warming the white sand. Jumping to his feet Will whooped loudly.  Nico gave a small smile of his own and let Will pull him to his feet. Taking Nico’s cold hand in his warm grasp Will ran across the sand, dragging Nico to the street beyond the beach.   
   
Skidding to a stop at the back of the line for the ice cream cart Nico craned his neck, unable to see over the people in front of him at the menu. Will, however, smugly smirked as he read the menu easily, being taller than most of the people in line. Nico pulled on Will’s hand and glared, before taking advantage of his big brown eyes, knowing that Will could never say no to his . After all, Percy may look like an adorable baby seal when he pouted, but nothing beat the kicked puppy look. Nothing.   
   
Will chuckled warmly under his breath, the sound filling Nico to the brim with happiness. “’Don’t worry, they have chocolate,” Will told him, fondly ruffling Nico’s hair, taking advantage of the fact that Nico only  came up to just below his shoulder. Nico crossed his arms in mock anger.   
   
Before he could respond with a biting retort they reached the front of the line and Will turned to order. “Hi, we’ll have a single scoop of the chocolate and a mint chocolate chip shake please,” he said, ordering for the both of them.    
   
Nico had to stand on his toes slightly to reach over the counter to get his ice cream, and he blushed at Will’s muffled laughter. Jabbing Will in the side with his elbow to extract his reasonable revenge Nico stood to the side while Will paid. Will joined Nico and they walked over to an unoccupied wood bench.   
   
They ate in comfortable silence until Will said, “Can I have a taste?” Nico raised an eyebrow, and extended the cone to his boyfriend. Will pushed down Nico’s hand, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Nico’s face lit up bright red as Will leaned in. Nico’s eyes fluttered shut, and he expected a cheesy romantic moment.   
   
Once Will was close enough for Nico to feel his breath on his face Will, didn’t kiss him, oh no, Will poked Nico on the nose, screamed, “Boop!” and ran as fast humanly possible. Nico blinked in confusion and wiggled his nose for a moment before what just happened registered in his brain. Once that happened Nico shot up from his seat and yelled, “Will, you little shit get back here!” and proceeded to dash after the shirtless blond down the beach.   
   
Let’s just say that when Nico finally caught Will, they had to go home early to clean the salt water from Will’s drenched clothes before Nico would stop pouting. 


	2. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is bored and Will suggests they do... Something?

Nico looked up at Will from his relaxed position, head in Will’s lap. Will just turned another page in the book he was reading. “Will.” Will grunted in response. “Will,” Nico whined, dragging out his boyfriend’s name.   
   
“Ya?” Will answered and glanced down at Nico.   
   
"I'm bored,” Nico said, drawing out his words again.   
   
“What do you want to do?” Will put a bookmark in his book and set it down on the table beside the couch. He poked Nico on the nose when his boyfriend took a moment to answer.   
   
“Mmm… Dunno.” Nico stared cross eyed down at his nose and wiggled it once like a rabbit. He shifted around to get comfortable and burrowed deeper into the couch and Will's lap. “What d’you wanna do?” Nico said through a yawn.   
   
“We could enjoy the nice spring weather outside?” Will suggested hopefully. Nico just hummed in response and turned onto his side, facing away from Will. Will ran his fingers through Nico's hair. “Or we could just stay here for a while longer.” He smiled softly and moved to pick up his book.    
   
“Will. I'm still bored,” Nico said a few moments later.   
   
Will looked down from his book, irritation hidden in his voice at being interrupted again. “Maybe you should take a nap and let me finish my book.”   
   
“I don't want to take a nap.”   
   
“Then shut up and be bored,” Will said and turned back to his book.    
   
A minute or two later Nico said, “Will. I'm bored again.” Will slammed his book shut and looked down at his boyfriend.    
   
“Then go find something to do!” He threw his hands in the air and shoved Nico off the couch. Nico rolled to the floor and sat there a moment.   
   
“Congratulations. You lasted long enough to take me on a date,” Nico said out of nowhere.   
   
Will stared in seething shock at the son of Hades. “What was the purpose behind ruining my reading time?” he asked.   
   
“I was bored,” Nico answered with a shrug, pulling himself up to sit on the grey couch.   
   
Will blinked once as he composed himself. “I have a suggestion to fix you boredom,” he said, allowing a mischievous tone into his voice. “Why don't you go outside, and I'll give you a ten second head start?”   
   
“Why?” Nico asked, hesitant to hear the answer.   
   
"Ten... Nine… Eight…” Will said and tapped his wrist.   
   
Nico decided it was better to find out after the head start and leapt off the couch to dash out the door. “Six!” Will called after him.   
   
Five seconds later Percy looked up to see Nico sprinting towards the beach, Will following close behind with a large squirt gun. “I didn't know we were having a squirt gun battle before summer,” he said to himself. “I guess spring is close enough.” He shrugged and turned back to Mrs. O’leary.


End file.
